1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus to display a web page on a display unit, a processing system including the terminal apparatus and a web server, a processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal apparatuses such as PCs (Personal Computers) and cellular phones are each provided with a network function, and a user can browse web pages held by web servers on a network by using the network function of a terminal apparatus.
The processing related to browsing of a web page is executed based on a web browser of a terminal apparatus. When a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) is designated, the terminal apparatus (web browser) accesses a web server according to the HTTP protocol (HyperText Transfer Protocol), and requests acquisition of a web page corresponding to the URL. In response to the acquisition request, the web server transmits a web page in the form of HTML (HyperText Markup Language) or XHTML (eXtensible HyperText Markup Language) to the terminal apparatus. The terminal apparatus displays the received web page in a window displayed on a screen of a display unit.
In a case where the user browses web pages, the user may wish to redisplay a web page that the user has browsed once. In this case, the user operates a “back” button and a “forward” button displayed in the window on the screen, to thereby redisplay the web page that the user has browsed once in the window.
In recent years, as a method of redisplaying a web page, a method using a cache function is generally used (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-148640, paragraphs [0044] to [0046], FIG. 6). In this method, a terminal apparatus (web browser) associates information acquired from a web server, such as HTML data, with a URL and stores the information in a cache, and uses the information stored in the cache when the web page is redisplayed. According to this method, the web page can be redisplayed without retransmission of the URL to the web server, with the result that a period of time up to when a web page is redisplayed can be shortened.